Talk:Italy/@comment-28829906-20160623213139
Quick user report on TIM's ''SuperGiga 5 GB ''summer promotion. (edit: typos fixed) - At 11:30 in a Como TIM store I paid 19 Euros for the Supergiga 5GB for three months offer: 10 Euros for the SIM and 9 Euros for the activation done in store. - The lady in the store said the SIM should be ready by 17:00. TIM sent an SMS to the SIM at 15:13 confirming that "TIM in Viaggio Full e' attiva". No mention of Supergiga, but once I'd logged on to the myTIM website (see screenshot at bottom) the "La mia linea" tab showed SUPERGIGA 5GB was activated until 21/09/2016. The lady had already told me it was 90 days and not 3 calendar months. The page also shows the remaining MB available: 5096.22 MB in my case. - Two years ago I bought a 1 GB TIM data SIM for 25 Euros but the activation took a full 24 hours, the vendor could not guarantee activation within even 48 hours! - I've tested the new SIM in my Huawei mobile WiFi router serving a Windows 8 laptop and it connects after about a minute. I sent a "credito" message to 40916 to discover the remaining credit balance is 1 Euro, but this is not used up when browsing. Short messages sent to TIM for balance or activating offers are free, excluding any cost of the offer itself. - TIM's signal strength is good even inside Switzerland for several kilometres: this means I can internet without incurring exorbitant data roaming fees. Huawei's admin panel showed signal level spending about half the time in 2G and half in 3G. A separate mobile phone with a Swisscom SIM reported a maximum TIM signal level, probably because I'm in line of sight with the mountains marking the border and TIM appears to have mobile masts on all of them. Other providers such as Wind have much weaker signals. - Something in Windows 8 or in the Huawei router was consuming data at a rate of 20 MB every 10 minutes, quite alarming as I had already set the connection to metered and disabled all automatic downloads and updates. I quickly switched back to my fixed ADSL line. - The MyTIM Mobile website has a tab for "Controllo Costi" (translation: monitor the costs) which lets you view the data usage for the last two days, the current month, the previous month, and between any two dates. A sub-tab "Dettaglio e Costi Traffico" but I was unable to access this as it insisted I provide a password that was not given me. All attempts to "recover" the password failed when the website refused to progress beyond the typing of a new password and its copy. I will bring this to the attention of the store when I next pass by. - I hope to update this comment, or maybe I'll make a blog post with some screenshots with my experiences. - Finally I also hope to test this SIM in an old TIM Chiavetta Internet 14.4 I bought 2 years ago, although I prefer the mobile router as it avoids having a fragile USBkey sticking out of the laptop.